shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Group5
Introduction Group5 is a sky island which is strangely made from earth. Group5 is also the name of the five leaders by themselves. The leaders are Phosfor Niccto, Iteru Niccto, Seni Niccto, Bisu Niccto, and Mone Niccto. A combination of Bisu and Iteru's devil's fruit powers are the cause of this massive piece of land floating in the sky. Group5 although, it is merely an organization, has help in everything. It houses smart researchers, strong warriors, and so much more. So much more to the point that some think that Group5 is a country. Only the best from each field of research can reside on Group5. After a certain point in time, Group5 became allied with the marines. Fortunately, warriors on Group5 often have bounties, but the Marines ignore that fact under the condition that Group5 will listen to the occaisional order. Appearance The islands are held up with balloons filled with nitrogen. The balloons are then enforced by plant matter, which is what Iteru specializes in. This is why every island has tips on the underside. Originally, the islands were a remote. Group5 made use of them by sending them into the sky using Iteru and Bisu's abilities. Seni gathered resources like stone, seeds, and dirt to make the island seem nice. The massive island is divided into five sectors. Each sector is under supervision by one of the Nicctos and the pavilion at the top is a place where anyone can meet. There are massive chains made of bismuth linking all the islands together. The pavilion also houses the Devil's Fruit Vault. The chains are so members of Group5 can travel to different islands. Each group of islands will be mentioned in detail below. Each sector of islands are entirely different, but they are hard to differentiate due to amount of clouds covering up the islands. Sector I - Bisu's Section Bisu is the leader of the health and defense segment of Group5. All the doctors reside on this island. If a doctor on Group5 is requested, they will descend onto the island desired by using Bisu's powers. Over the years, Group5 has obtained some of the best doctors out there. Group5 has an abundance of threats due to its fine quality of everything. People want it for themselves, but Group5 makes money out of it. In turn, these people attack Group5 in order to steal a few of the fine quality workers and products Group5 owns. Even Buggy's Delivery has laid siege on Group5. They did end up retreating though after Fosu went into White Trope. There also happens to be a devil's fruit vault, where multiple devil fruits given after Group5 did a herculean task were stored. All the buildings here are made out of bismuth crystal, which is under Bisu's scope of powers. In the distance, there are residences for both doctors and warriors alike. The prominant building to the left is the dojo where warriors train. Both the doctors and warriors are incredibly qualified for their job. The defense regiment has different positions, like centurions and decurions, and some of the defenders are devil's fruit users. The doctors have had years of training, and have been interviewed by the five leaders to see if they're qualified. Sector II - Phosfor's Section Sector III - Seni's Section Sector IV - Iteru's Section Sector V - Mone's Section History The group started off with just its five leaders as a crew-for-hire, willing to do anything for some money. Soon enough, other saw opportunity in their this crew-for-hire and joined. Soon enough, the original five were made leaders and those who wanted to work in the crew-for-hire began as a sort of foot-soldier. After earning a few extra beli, Group5, which consisted of around fifty at this time, set sail. They aimed to go to an island with more population than the island they just left. On the way, they met some pirates, defeated them, and obtained some devil fruits. Category:Sky Island Category:Marine Divisions Category:Island